


What do you think?

by Oxygule



Series: Girl meets The Alternative [1]
Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: Comedy, F/F, F/M, Gen, Multi, you can interpret this any way you want to
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-05-01 09:44:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14517771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oxygule/pseuds/Oxygule
Summary: What if, for once, Lucas was asked how he actually feels about the the triangle.





	What do you think?

**Author's Note:**

> Hello. So, this is because Lucas has feelings and opinions too, even when writers can't make up their mind.
> 
> Disclaimer : I don't know what I am doing.
> 
> Enjoy.

The three of them had stayed in the art classroom during recess. Well, Maya and Riley did. Lucas was already making his way towards the stairs when he noticed the two girls had stayed behind. He watched them take a turn and disappear into the art room. He motioned Zay to keep going and told him he’ll see him in class. 

He stayed there without moving for a minute before he decided to follow the girl into the classroom. The assignment of the day was still written on the board and the girls were staring at each other. Once again they were talking about the triangle and asking each other if the other still liked Lucas. 

“Yep,” Riley said.

“Yup," Maya followed.

Luca took one of the vacant stools. “So, no one thought to invite me?” he asked with a smile.

“And what do you think, Lucas?” Riley asked.

“I think this is getting ridiculous”

 _Only getting? Really Huckleberry?_ Maya thought.

“What are we even doing? Should liking someone really be so difficult? Because you know, I always thought it would be the easy part. Why are we forcing ourselves so much? I am not even sure I know what liking someone is anymore. Are we sure any of us even wants to date at that point? Because this,” he gestured to the three of them with big hand motions “doesn’t feel like ready.”

The girl looked at each other while he took a breath.

“I just know that I like talking and hanging with you Riley.” He shrugged, “Maya, we never really talk and half of the words you say to me are nicknames. We tease each other a lot and it’s fun but that mostly covers it.

What, what if I think I like like you because you are girls that I like?” He wondered out loud. 

“We can’t really answer that for you, buddy” Maya muttered. “Wait, would that mean this cursed triangle would be a square if Smackle wasn’t already dating Farkle?”

Riley and Maya both giggled at the thought.

“Peaches! You know math!” Riley then added teasingly.

“Hey!” Maya interjected before softly elbowing the other girl.

Riley grinned.

Lucas rolled his eyes before turning toward Riley. He wasn’t done. 

“Riley,” he asked “are you sure you like _me_ and not… just the idea of me? You know, “Mr. Perfect”? The idea you have of what romance is supposed to be or, or look like? …I am not a prince on his white horse, Riley.” He finished a little sadly, “I mean, even the white horse in middle school,” he added with a smile, “that was Maya.”

Maya smirked at the memory, proud of herself.

Riley was looking at the boy and felt as lost as he was. She had been ready to protest but the more she thought about it, the more she wondered if Lucas was onto something. Was she… Did she like a fantasy and not a real boy? She thought of her parents, their meeting and their epic story. 

…Maybe Lucas had a point.

“I, I don’t know, Lucas.” She just said to him, her mouth in a frown.

He gave her a sad smile before turning to Maya. 

“Maya,” he gulped, “I don’t think you like me at all.” He paused, preparing himself for the last thing he had to say. “I think you are terrified.”

“What are you even saying, Ranger Rick?”

“I think you are terrified,” he repeated “of what Riley liking, dating someone would do to “Riley and Maya”. Terrified of what Riley making so much more time for someone else would mean for the two of you. What Riley and I spending more time together would mean for you.” He paused, "I think you are scared of, of letting her go and scared that letting her go might mean letting ‘Riley and Maya’ go.” 

“Wow, you have a lot of words, haven’t you King Arthur?” Maya said, fuming.

Riley had gone unusually quiet. She seemed to have fallen in a trance until something on the left of the room had caught her eye. Neither Maya nor Lucas noticed Riley looking away.

“In middle school, it wasn’t the same, not really,” he continued, “but now we are in high-school and it’s more real. And you weren’t ready for that. Well, maybe none of us are, considering all this mess… but Maya, I think you ended up losing yourself in her by fear of losing her and losing whatever it is you two have and that’s why you’ve been so… _Riley_ , lately. So, so Riley’s fantasies became yours and I think that’s why you like me. And why you don’t.”

“Please stop,” Maya pleaded, “I just, I just need to think for a minute …or a century or two”.

“I… I’ll just go”. He finally said after a while before taking his bag and leaving without any more words.

The silence in the room suddenly felt overwhelming. Heehaw couldn’t be right. All she ever wanted was for Riley to be happy. And she liked? Likes? Liked? Josh so… of course she is ready. Boing is perfect. He is like, he is a Matthews. He is also unattainable, though. Okay, so maybe he is the handy crush to have when you don’t want to actually date… But whatever, she isn’t that desperate. No, she isn’t one to feel threatened by a stupid perfect boy with perfect hair and a perfect cow-boy hat and she certainly wasn’t that dependent on… She finally noticed Riley was no longer standing next to her.

“Peaches?” called a soft voice on the other side of the room.

“Yes, Honey?”

Riley was staring at Maya’s last canvas, “You’ve been using a lot of purple lately.”

Maya approached the girl and the paintings. “Boy,” she said, looking at her own works.

“Hey, Honey?” she asked her eyes not leaving the painting.

“Yes, Peaches?” 

“Can you remind me why we don’t ask Lucas what he thinks more often?”

**Author's Note:**

> English isn't my first language. I apologise for any grammar, vocabulary or punctuation mistakes or any weird sentences. Feel free to point them out to me.


End file.
